


Lightyears Out Of His League

by Maniyak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, But also, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Tikki, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Plagg Cares, Plagg Is So Done, Tikki Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: A reveal scenario in which Adrien learns that Ladybug is Marinette and immediately panics. Because now, she is not only Ladybug, his partner and equal, but also Marinette freaking Dupain-Cheng, who is admittedly lightyears out of his league!





	Lightyears Out Of His League

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post by randomfanfairy on Tumblr. Here's the link: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com/post/180574478657/i-would-like-you-to-consider-a-reveal-scenario-in

Adrien was hyperventilating.

It was purely accidental. He hadn’t meant to follow his lady into the alley she dropped her transformation in. His transformation was running out so he had to choose between landing in that alley or de-transforming mid-air (and then falling to his certain death). He hadn’t even realized Ladybug was there until the pink light coming from her de-transformation caught his eye.

Marinette spoke with her Kwami for a few seconds and then walked out to the main street without seeing (neither the awkwardly standing body nor the shocked face of) Chat who was standing a few feet behind her. Chat, on the other hand, was frozen as he watched her every move until she as out of sight. His transformation dropped soon after, leaving a hungry and grumpy Plagg above his frozen frame.

Plagg had always hated these identity shenanigans because it usually hurt his kittens in some way. Which was why he wasn’t particularly comfortable with the situation they were in, but he knew Adrien would freak out even more if he made a big deal out of this. So instead, Plagg acted as his normal grumpy self while silently observing Adrien.

“Oh dear cheese, I think I’m dying. The cheese-lessness is killing me. Adrien, do you want me to starve? I’ll let you know starving a Kwami is a serious crime.”

Adrien didn’t move a muscle.

Plagg flew in front of Adrien’s face, hiding his increasing worry. “Hello? Earth to Adrien?”

Adrien’s eyes were still unfocused.

“Remember me? The amazing god that makes you a cat-boy? The mighty being with an imminent need for Camembert?”

Still no response.

Now Plagg was thoroughly concerned. He patted Adrien’s cheek. “Hey kid? Are you okay?”

Adrien managed to move this time, but only to open and close his mouth a couple of times like a fish.

Plagg truly hated his age and wisdom at moments like these. Because his wide range of experiences with his kittens and their identity reveals allowed him to predict possible outcomes of certain situations. And his experiences told him this reveal was a risky one, especially with how Adrien was reacting.

There were many questions swarming inside the little god’s head: Would Adrien be bitter? Would he hate the miraculouses? Would this break his confidence? Would this make him too arrogant? Would this cause him to cave into the dark powers of the miraculous?

Plague feared for an incoming disaster as he started to speak soothingly. (The god of chaos and misfortune trying to avoid a disaster: now _that_ was quite an irony. Oh, how Plagg wished Tikki could see him at that minute!) “Adrien, it’s okay, identity reveal would happen eventually and it’s alright-”

“OH MY GOD!” Adrien interrupted with a loud shriek, much to the dismay of Plagg’s sensitive ears.

“Ouch, kid! I’m, like, right in front of you-”

“LADYBUG IS-OH GOD-WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!”

“If you can calm down for a second, we can-”

“SHE’S EVEN COOLER THAN I THOUGHT, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?”

Out of all the things Plagg expected to hear, this wasn’t one of them.

“Wait what?”

As Plagg slowly caught up to the fact that no, there wasn’t an actual disaster waiting to happen, they were only experiencing teenage angst hell; Adrien started to pace back and forth while hyperventilating. 

Well, how could he _not_ hyperventilate? He had just found out that the love of his life was a couple of _lightyears_ out of his league! Up until five minutes ago, he still had faith on a possible relationship with Ladybug. Because up until five minutes ago, Ladybug was the incredible and amazing girl who sometimes laughed at his jokes and had face planted into Seine in front of him multiple times. She was a superhero, yes, but since he’s ALSO a superhero, he thought they might have found some balance together.

But now, she was _all that_ on top of being _Marinette freaking Dupain-Cheng_ and honestly Adrien was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

Adrien knew, even before he had learned _the truth_ , that there was no way he was cool enough for Marinette. She was beautiful, talented and smart; literally everything anyone could want! Which was probably the reason why everyone had a crush on her at least once.

Panic rose in his chest as he thought about the amount of people who was after Marinette. 

What was he going to _do?!_

_“_ Okay hold up. So you’re telling me that all of this,” said Plagg, pointing at his general direction, “is happening because you realized she’s even better than you thought she was before?”

Adrien was about to rip his hair out. "You don’t understand! She’s Marinette!”

“I thought we have established that already.”

“She’s great at everything! The dictionaries probably have her picture as the explanation for the word ‘talent’! She’s very passionate; she wins every competition she enters, yet she is still very humble and kind! She also stands up for herself and her friends against anyone, including akumas and even Chloe!”

“That should be easy considering she is a superhero-”

“EVEN CHLOE, PLAGG!”

The Kwami shrugged with a hum of agreement.

“She’s very friendly and popular too! She knows everyone! She knows Jagged Stone and-OH GOD!”

Adrien suddenly fell into a stunned silence before going on about Marinette again. His voice was getting higher with every sentence, which was admittedly amusing the little god. Plagg was sure that if Adrien continued his rant a bit longer, he would pass the human hearing spectrum. 

“I ASKED FOR HER AUTOGRAPH! LIKE SOME... SOME FANBOY! HOW EMBARRASSING! I HAVE CERTAINLY LOST ANY CHANCE WITH HER NOW!” Adrien started to walk up and down in the small street, talking to himself. “I should have asked her to sign a marriage license instead of the album when I had the chance. Now how will we get married, have three kids and grow old together? I had even chosen our future house! This is a disaster!—Plagg! Why are you laughing?! THIS IS A _CRISIS_!”

Plagg could hardly breathe between his cackles. “With the size of her crush, I doubt this would be an issue at all!”

As soon as the little god muttered those words, both him and his chosen stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Nope, just, forget what I said!”

“Forget it? Are you kidding me?! After dropping a bomb like that, you want me to _forget it_? I have a million more questions now!”

Plagg could almost hear the funeral march playing in the distance over Adrien's blubbering, as he imagined the many different ways Tikki would kill him.

He was so screwed.


End file.
